Eevee Series- Book2: My bestfriend is my eevees worst nightmare!
by Zealous1o1
Summary: The second book, in my eevee series. Read this book, to see how fear can lead to evil, and how dark the world truly is. To view the first book go to my account, it is called 'The Bipolar Suicide Shift', also i would like to let you know i would love for you guys to give me some ideas for the other books, so write a review of what you think should be in the next books, or poll genre


Eevee was my best friend, I remember almost as if it was yesterday, the day I went to get my starter pokemon...it all went like this...

I got up as early as possible because I was too excited to sleep and couldn't hold it in so I started walking to Professor Oaks lab, where I was to choose squirtle as my starter pokemon. I was getting close to the lab when all of a sudden an eevee battered and bleeding all over with shards of glass in its brown coat. I saw Eevee completely alone and vulnerable, so I took it to the nearest Pokemon Centre.

Nurse Joy told me that Eevee was in a critical state and she wasn't sure if Eevee would survive. Although I hadnt known Eevee for very long I felt sorry for it and began to worry what would happen. However, Eevee pulled through and was healthy to be released. Nurse Joy picked it up but it wouldn't let her touch it. I went forward to help and it lept into my arms and for me almost into my life.

I took it outside to the bush where I found it and set it down, and I began to walk away, but eevee walked back to me. I began to run but eevee ran after me and wouldn't let me go. After all the books I had read about pokemon I knew Eevee wanted to be with me, and I preferred it more compared to any of the starter pokemon. Eevee was purring by my leg and began to nuzzle up, I found this irresistible, so I took out a pokeball.

Eevee began to back away as it saw the ball, I threw the ball at eevee but she threw it back at me.

"Eevee! Why won't u get in the ball." I asked as gently as I could.

"Eve!" Eevee replied abruptly, as I finally understood why eevee didn't want to go in. She was scared of the ball. I explained to eevee that if she didn't get in the ball she wouldn't be able to come with me.

Eevee began to hesitate and slowly began to walk to the ball. She slowly pressed it and went inside. I felt bad for eevee so as soon as it registered, I took her out and let her stay on my shoulder. Eevee loved it, and after a while she nuzzled up to my neck and fell asleep.

We stopped off in a nearby pokemon center, where I met my friend Alex. Alex screamed. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that he was scared of my eevee because an eevee had killed his squirtle who was his partner. I told Alex that my eevee was very gentle, and eevee licked me just to prove it. Alex wasn't buying it and told us to keep our distance.

Eevee and I were in our room on our Bed. Eevee snuggled up to me and I read her a story. I sang her a song which made me and her fall asleep, well that's what I thought.

Eevee after her long nap on my shoulder couldn't sleep so decided to take a walk, Eevee walked in the darkness of the corridor, unable to locate our room again. Eevee could smell something delicious and tried locating that instead. The smell was coming from Alex's room, there was a chocloate cake in his bag, and eevee was dying for some food. She walked in and began to eat.

Alex could hear rustling and wondered what it was, he could up and saw Eevee with chocolate covering her mouth, eating his cake. Alex was really annoyed, because his mother had baked him that cake. His fears of eevee died away and he marched up to eevee, and picked her up clenching her neck.

"How dare you enter my room even after I told you to stay your distance!" Alex bellowed making eevee squirm trying to run away. Alex was writhing and took eevee into the toilet.

Eevee begged for mercy as he went to the toilet as Alex did a large shit, he wiped himself ready to get into action. He dunked eevees head into the shit filled toilet and began to flush the toilet. Eevee gurgled as water and shit began to fill her mouth unable to breathe. Alex pulled her out and filled the bath, and threw her in the water.

Eevee had still not recovered from the toilet and was struggling to breathe as she failed in the water. Alex smashed her head at the bottom of the bath and suffocated eevee, till she was unconscious.

Alex thought to himself that his mother could do with a nice eevee fur coat. He pulled out a knife and began to skin eevee. Eevee woke up while he was skinning her alive, and began to scream as she saw her fur in the floor, and her pink spongy skin exposed.

"That's will teach you not to steal, your kind are always so conniving with your cute eyes, but inside you are all evil! Which is why I'm gonna kill you to make sure Danny(me) not get hurt."

Alex began to beat up eevee, breaking her legs and to finish her off smash her head against the wall leaving a blood mark splattered on the white walls. He then threw eevee into his bag, and went to sleep.

I woke up hugging a corner of my duvet thinking it was eevee, but I realised it wasn't purring. I was in need of a cuddle so I looked around the room for eevee, but u couldn't find her. I began to worry and called nurse joy. We couldn't find eevee in the centre, so we had to take our search outside.

Alex craftily moved out of the way, and saw that nurse joy leave me and head back to the centre. He then unzipped his bag and through eevees pink body on the rock hard floor leaving a small crater where she had landed. I fell to my knees looking at eevees pink body, wondering what she had been through. I picked up eevee to see if she was still alive but I only got to hear her last words, not being able to say goodbye.

"Veee," Eevee moaned as she slowly died. I looked up and saw Alex, clearly sad about how upset I was.

"What had to be done had to be done okay, she was stealing from my bag!" Alex sympathised, now running away.

I didn't have the mental strength to go after him, all I did was kiss eevee goodbye and buried her the next day.

I have been seeking Vengeance for eevee for the past six months now on the hunt for Alex.

"I will end him for you eevee, for you!" I said as I advanced into the darkness that was my life.


End file.
